


Cabin in the Woods

by Readtome



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readtome/pseuds/Readtome
Summary: After a mission went sideways, the team split up with you, Bucky, and Steve going one direction and sharing a small cabin until you can be extracted.  Bucky makes a surprising proposition that you and Steve find hard to turn down.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 271





	Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely different than what I normally do. I've never written a threesome before and I don't feel great about the way it turned out but here it is anyway. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Any comments/suggestions for improvement are always welcome! It's what keeps me motivated to write!

The snow crunched under your boots and you ducked under the low-hanging branches as you were trudging along in Bucky and Steve’s footsteps, making the walk easier. The snow was past your shins, which would have worn you out if you had to make your own path but having the two super soldiers in front of you to create a trail of footprints helped save your energy. 

“I know Fury said the safe house was out of the way but damn.” Bucky shook his head wearily, checking on you over his shoulder. If he was starting to feel tired, he could only imagine how it was draining on you but, as usual, you kept your mouth shut and soldiered on, never protesting or complaining. 

The hike drug out, the sound of snow underfoot a distraction from the numb fingers and toes. The whistling of the biting wind and the rustling of branches distracted you, too, but not in the same way. It kept you on edge, always peeking over your shoulder or off into the distance, afraid it wasn’t just the noises of nature, that despite all your efforts you were being followed. 

“Finally.” Steve breathed out when the trees thinned, leaving a small cabin, more of a glorified shed really, in the center of the clearing. 

Your breath was visible as you let out a relieved sigh, eyes cast upwards as if in thanks for finally reaching your destination. 

Steve, at the front of the line, was the first to reach the door. He ruffled a hand through his hair to shake out the snow as he stood under the roof’s generous overhang. His eyes darted around the opening, looking for the loose trim piece that hid the key. 

Now that you’d reached your destination, Bucky fell back behind you, turned towards the woods, always double checking for any signs of being followed, of something being _off_. The only indication that he wasn’t completely focused on the perceived dangers was his hand reaching back to touch yours, fingers brushing along your palm as you waited. 

“Ah-ha!” Steve’s triumphant noise made you smile and watch as he deftly unlocked the door, holding it open and allowing you to enter first. Bucky was right behind you with Steve last, closing and locking the door behind himself. 

It was dark but you were thankful it was located in a small clearing to allow the moonlight to help illuminate what little bit of interior there was. It looked like one large room that was housing a couple of cabinets in the corner that, if being generous, you could call a kitchen. A fireplace sat along one wall with a large sofa in front of it. 

There were two doors on the opposite wall that you walked to, curious what was behind them. The first you came to was a closet: half pantry, half linen closet. It was full of MREs on one shelf and bed sheets, towels, first aid kits and anything else you might need for an emergency stay taking up the rest of the space. Off to the side was a small tank that took you a second to realize was a water heater. 

The next door was the bathroom, small but functional with only a standing shower stall, toilet, and sink. 

You heard a metallic squeak behind you, turning just in time to see Steve at the fuse box flip the switch, letting a dim light flood the room. 

“Well, that was anticlimactic.” You chuckled, the dimness of the lights staggering. It was like someone had lit a child’s nightlight in the center of the room as the only source of light. 

“At least there’s already wood in the fireplace.” Bucky commented, nodding towards it. It was ready to be lit and there was a small pile of extra wood to the side, hopefully enough that no one would need to go collect more until morning. 

“Are we far enough away that we can use it?” You asked, curious about the distance between the cabin and the nearest people, not willing to draw anyone’s attention with the smoke from the chimney. 

“I think so. We’re so deep in the woods that it shouldn’t be a problem.” Bucky said. 

You nodded and returned to the closet, finding a box of matches on the shelf and opening the panel to the water heater, wanting to get it started on heating the water. You needed a shower, as hot as possible, to help warm your frozen extremities. 

After it was lit, you called out to Bucky and tossed him the matches so he could light the fire. The sooner it warmed up inside, the sooner your muscles would stop quivering in an effort to keep you warm. 

“I should call Sam, make sure they’re okay.” Steve said after he dropped his bag on the floor so he could find the satellite phone. 

When your mission went sideways, Sam, Wanda, and Nat had gone in one direction while you, Steve, and Bucky went in the other. Fury directed each group to separate safe houses just in case. 

“Steve?” You asked, stepping towards him. His bag on his back had been hiding an injury that he never mentioned. 

“Huh?” He asked, quickly turning to look at you. You gestured to his back, right on his shoulder blade, his uniform torn open with blood around the tattered edges. 

“Oh, I’m fine. I think one of them just grazed me with a knife.” Steve shrugged off the concern. You raised your eyebrow at Bucky, both of you shaking your heads at his casual brush-off. Bucky nodded his head toward Steve when he wasn’t looking, gesturing for you to try and help. He knew if he tried, Steve would shut him down and wave away his concern as he would have when they were kids.

“It looks pretty bad. At least let me clean it up?” You asked. It was a simple request but Steve sighed, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice at being fussed over. 

“Fine.” You tried not to laugh at his petulant tone as you grabbed one of the first aid kits out of the closet. Bucky had gotten the fire started, which meant you would be able to see what you were doing. 

Steve pulled the top of his uniform off, then the white t-shirt underneath, leaving him bare from the waist up. If it were you, you would have frozen immediately but to him it was nothing. It might as well have been summertime on the beach for all he noticed. 

“So not fair.” You shook your head, giving a teasing glare to him and then Bucky. 

“What?” Steve asked, confused. 

“You guys get to walk around perfectly warm while I freeze to death. Super soldier bullshit.” You mumbled, making Steve snort a quiet laugh.

“Aw, I’m sorry. Are you still cold?” Bucky had taken his top layer off already, leaving him in his t-shirt. He came up from behind and wrapped his arms around you, running his hand up and down to help bring some warmth to your skin. 

“What do you mean _still_ cold? We just got here! I haven’t even had enough time to _not_ be cold!” You grumbled, arguing with him. 

“I’m sorry.” He tried not to laugh at you, pressing a quick kiss to the top of your head before releasing you so you could tend to Steve, who was on the floor in front of the sofa so you could sit and have a good view of his wound. 

“And don’t you dare think about taking a shower. I get the first one so I can warm up!” You called over your shoulder at Bucky before he could get any ideas of taking your hot water while you patched up his best friend. 

“You’re lucky he loves you. You know what it takes to make him give up a hot shower?” Steve laughed as you picked through the first aid box to find alcohol wipes to clean up the blood. 

“That’s why we usually just take a shower together.” Bucky wiggled his eyebrows at Steve, laughing. 

“I don’t need to know that.” Steve said and then hissed as you wiped the blood off, the alcohol stinging. 

“Sorry, sorry.” You grimaced, placing your other hand on his shoulder and squeezing. 

“You’re fine.” He chuckled at your apology. 

“It looks like you could use a couple of stitches. You want me to just bandage you up and wait until we get home or get it over with now?” You asked, letting him choose. 

“Just get it over with, if you don’t mind.” Steve said. It was more likely to heal faster if it was stitched. 

“Sure.” You nodded, even though he couldn’t see you. 

Bucky peeked over your shoulder from behind the sofa and cringed, “Ouch.” 

“I barely felt it.” Steve shrugged. 

“You sure you want me to do this? Or would you rather have Buck take care of it?” You asked him, unsure. You’d only done stitches in the lab under Bruce’s guidance to learn in case of an emergency situation. You knew Bucky had more experience and Steve knew him better so you thought you’d ask. 

“I trust you.” He said quietly. 

“What he means is your hands feel nicer than mine.” Bucky teased. 

“What I mean is I trust you to be gentle with me, unlike what I would get from him.” Steve said with a laugh, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to point at Bucky, glad you were both behind him to miss the blush rising to his cheeks. 

“If you’re sure.” You mumbled, hand still resting on his shoulder giving him another squeeze. 

“I am.” He squeezed your hand, reassuring you. Bucky left your side to check out the windows, looking out until he was satisfied by whatever he saw, then closing the blinds to each one. 

“Let me warm my hands up first so my fingers work properly.” You went to pull back, intending to walk over to the fireplace to warm them but instead Steve turned towards you and grasped them in his own, rubbing them vigorously. 

“Fucking furnaces, the both of you.” You groaned, jealous of their heat. Steve laughed, dropping your hands when they were warmed up enough for you to get the job done. 

You cleaned up and prepared to stitch his wound, already cringing at the thought of having to do it without anything to numb the area. 

“Ready?” You asked. 

“No, but go ahead.” Steve chuckled to cover his nerves. 

“Sure you don’t want him to do it?” You asked one more time. 

“Positive.” Steve nodded. You took a deep breath and set your hand above the wound to help stabilize yourself to him, to give you something to ground yourself in the job. 

“First stitch.” You warned him, sliding the needle in. You felt all his muscles tense as the pain shot through him and he hissed quietly through his teeth. 

“Sorry.” You apologized again. 

“Stop it. It’s not your fault. It’s not like you’re the one that stabbed me so you have nothing to be sorry for.” Steve forced out a laugh. 

“Well, technically she did stab you. Just now.” Bucky commented, watching from over your shoulder. 

“Why do we put up with him again?” Steve asked you. 

“I’m starting to wonder.” You said, clicking your tongue. 

Bucky laughed maniacally, “Because I know all of your secrets.” 

“Yep, there it is. I almost forgot.” Steve agreed. 

“You know, we are out here in the middle of nowhere. It wouldn’t be that hard to just make him… disappear.” You said lightly. 

“Don’t tempt me.” Steve laughed as you added a second stitch that he seemed to take better than the first. 

“You guys wouldn’t know what to do without me.” Bucky grinned. 

“Well, I take that back. I think you guys could think of a few things.” Bucky added lightly. 

You turned to glare at him at the same time Steve spoke up, voice tight, “Shut up.” 

Bucky just laughed, head tossed back as if it was the most hilarious thing he’d said, as he went to the kitchen to see if the water was getting hot as you put in the last stitch. 

“I think that’s good.” You mumbled as you turned to the box to pull out some bandages to cover it. 

Once they were in place, you laid your hands on his shoulders, “All done!” 

Steve grinned, his voice back to normal, “Thanks. Definitely better than if _he’d_ done it.” 

You laughed as you stood up, missing the warmth of Steve leaning into your legs in front of you, keeping you warm. 

“Water’s hot.” Bucky informed you. 

Steve grabbed the satellite phone and called the other group to check in while you grabbed your bag and took it into the bathroom to take a quick shower so you could hopefully leave them each some hot water of their own. 

#

“You two are more alike than you think.” Bucky said quietly, though you could hear him through the cheap, hollow door to the bathroom. You frowned, wondering what he was talking about. 

“I just don’t want to make things weird.” Steve groaned. 

“Seriously? Look at our lives. Is weird really all that bad?” Bucky asked as you left the bathroom, eyebrow raised at Bucky so he knew you heard him. 

Looking around, you found the sofa pulled back from the fireplace and the cushions tossed on the floor so the bed could be pulled out from it. It felt massive, having a bed that took up the large sofa’s width, but you definitely weren’t complaining. 

“I actually think we can all fit.” Bucky said as he took in the size of the bed in front of him, ignoring the conversation that they were having before you entered. 

“I can just use the cushions.” Steve shrugged, motioning to them. 

“No way! Especially since you’re the injured one!” You argued. 

“See? Listen to the lady, she knows what she’s talking about.” Bucky nodded sagely and added, “Now I’m going to take a shower so you don’t take all the hot water that’s left.” 

You and Steve made up the bed while Bucky was in the shower but you still couldn’t get what Bucky said out of your head. 

“So what did he mean about things being weird?” You asked. 

“Nothing.” Steve shook his head, focusing on the bedding, straightening out imaginary wrinkles to avoid looking at you. 

“I know I’m not Bucky, you didn’t grow up with me, but you know you don’t have to keep things from me, right?” You frowned at him, though he didn’t see it. 

“It’s not like that.” Steve sighed, “It’s just something stupid from a long time ago.” 

“Okay.” You weren’t going to push. 

“How can you say okay and make it sound like you mean it but yet I still feel guilty?” Steve laughed. 

“It’s a talent of hers, trust me.” Bucky said, exiting the bathroom scrubbing the towel through his hair, making you laugh. 

“I do mean it. I promise.” You told Steve. 

“You can tell her, you know.” Bucky said lightly. You watched the boys have a conversation without saying a word, trying to busy yourself with putting pillowcases on the pillows and tossing them onto the bed. 

“I hate you.” Steve chuckled nervously, their discussion apparently over. 

“Don’t listen to him. I don’t need to know.” You said, holding your hands up. 

“It’s just… embarrassing.” Steve said, sitting on the edge of the bed near the couch’s armrest. 

“Don’t worry about it.” You waved Steve off as Bucky joined you, sitting on the opposite side of the bed from Steve, leaning sideways against the armrest. 

“Just listen to him.” Bucky said softly, pulling your hand to him so you were sitting next to him. 

“It’s just… when you came to the compound to live with us a few months before Bucky did, I—I had a bit of a crush on you.” Steve said. He met your eyes for a split second, enough to see the surprise written on your face and quickly looked away, watching the fire. 

“That’s not embarrassing, is it?” Bucky asked you, now sharing the same no-talking conversation with him that he had just had with Steve. 

“So that’s what this is about.” You shook your head at Bucky, feeling embarrassed yourself all of a sudden. 

“What?” Steve quickly turned his head to look at you, confused. 

“He was right that he knows all of our secrets.” You said with a chuckle, “I may have told him that I had a crush on you, too.” 

Now it was Steve’s turn to look perplexed, wondering why Bucky would want that shared. 

“Stevie saw how I looked at you when I moved in and didn’t tell me that he liked you, too. He’s the one that pushed me, told me that I deserved this, even though it meant he couldn’t have you.” Bucky said quietly, laying his chin on your shoulder. 

“Because you do deserve this. You guys make each other so happy.” Steve smiled and you knew he meant it. 

“I think sometimes he forgets that he deserves it, too.” Bucky told you. 

Steve looked at Bucky again, like he was trying to work out what Bucky was getting at but Bucky just chuckled and shook his head. 

“Sorry, I just thought you each deserved to know.” Bucky said lightly, stretching out on the bed with a sigh, snuggling into the mattress behind you. 

You and Steve were left confused. You both knew Bucky so well and that was so unlike him, to go to those lengths to bring up a topic but then drop it immediately after. 

Steve shook his head as if shaking the thoughts away, “Okay then. Now I’m going to take my shower.” 

You joined Bucky, laying down next to him and tried to get comfortable. 

“What is going on with you tonight?” You asked him when you heard the shower turn on. 

“Nothing.” He smiled, pulling you close and pressing his lips to your forehead. 

“It’s cute that you think I would believe that.” 

“Do you trust me?” He asked, brushing your hair from your eyes. 

“You know I do.” You felt even more confused than before now that you knew something was up. 

“I just,” He paused, sighing, “I love you. More than anything.” 

“I love you, too. But I still don’t know what you’re getting at.” You admitted after he kissed you again. 

“Is he still being weird?” Steve asked as he left the bathroom. 

“Yes. Can you make it stop?” You asked Steve pleadingly. 

He laughed, “If only I knew how! All these years and I still can’t do it.” 

Steve scooted back on his side of the bed, looking to be trying to give you as much space as possible. 

You’d been on plenty of missions with him, some of them requiring sharing a much smaller sleeping space but he was treating this like you found him repulsive and wanted nothing to do with him, which you were sure was from feeling awkward about your revelations. 

“Dude, we’re not going to bite.” Bucky laughed, noticing the extra space. 

Steve chuckled as if he hadn’t realized he was doing it. You were suddenly very aware of the fact that you were laying between them, that after that talk you now had to sleep next to Steve. 

“It’s all your fault.” Steve said with a glare to Bucky. 

“I’m just trying to give my two favorite people a little push.” Bucky said, a smile on his face that he tried to hide by biting his lip.

“Wait, what?” You asked. 

Steve sighed, “I think I know what he’s up to.” 

“Please, enlighten me.” You turned in Bucky’s arms to face Steve knowing you weren’t getting any help from him. 

“I think he wants…” Steve started, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, trying to calm his heartbeat. 

“I do.” Bucky said, suddenly serious, confirming for Steve that he was correct while still leaving you out of the loop.

“Wants…” You pushed, waiting for Steve to finish. You knew he was struggling, his cheeks had turned pink above his beard, but you were about to go crazy. 

“I’m giving you permission to…” Bucky paused, thinking how to phrase what he was trying to say, “have a little fun.” He finished with a shrug as if it was no big deal. 

“What?” Your head spun around to look at Bucky, eyes wide in surprise. 

“I know it’s something that would have happened if I hadn’t shown up when I did. It’s not like I didn’t see how you guys looked at each other, thinking back on it, when I first moved in. And that’s okay. We’re here in a time where things are much more open than they used to be. I know you’ve thought of it and, to be honest, so have I.” Bucky blushed at that, embarrassed to admit he’s thought of his best friend and girlfriend together. 

“What?” You couldn’t help the nervous laughter that bubbled up as you turned to fully face him. 

Bucky put his hand on your cheek and laid his forehead against yours. 

“You know when I told you about that I didn’t mean for this.” You were worried he thought he was feeling pressured into letting something happen that you’d never given a thought to since you started dating Bucky. 

He smiled at you, “I know. I think if that was the case I wouldn’t be so comfortable with the idea.” 

“Why now?” You asked curiously. 

“Our mission went sideways today and we’re all lucky to be okay but it’s a reminder that we really don’t know how much time we have together. Why shouldn’t we spend that time doing things that we enjoy? And it’s not often it’s just the three of us, no interruptions.” 

“I always knew you were a kinky fucker.” Steve said, chuckling to hide his awkwardness, glad to turn the conversation back to Bucky. 

“You’re one to talk.” Bucky raised his eyebrow at Steve from over your head. You turned to look at him and found him shaking his head with a red face. 

“What? I expect it from him but… you?” You pointed behind you to Bucky, having been with him long enough to know he had a bit of a wilder side that took a while to emerge as he settled into the modern world and realized things weren’t as taboo as they used to be. 

“Hey, I don’t hear any complaints.” Bucky laughed, pretending to take exception to you insinuating he was kinky. 

“You wouldn’t believe what those USO girls were teaching him. Bet they didn’t mention that in the history books.” Bucky told you as though scandalized by the thought and making you laugh. 

“Definitely not.” You agreed. 

“I’m not saying anything has to happen, of course.” Bucky said, “I just--well, like I said before… I know all of your secrets but I also know you two better than anyone.” 

The serious tone of his voice made you really listen and for the first time since you climbed into bed you and Steve actually looked at each other, eye-to-eye, feeling each other out. 

It was definitely not something you were opposed to and with as well as Bucky knew Steve you had a pretty good feeling Steve wasn’t, either but there’s a big difference between fantasy and reality and you two had to decide if it was worth crossing that line. 

“Are we actually considering this?” Steve finally spoke, only looking at you. By this point, Bucky made it clear it was up to the two of you so he didn’t bother looking his way. 

“Apparently.” You said. 

“We don’t have to.” Steve said quickly, assuring you that it would be okay if you chose not to. 

“You’re not saying no, though.” You said, biting your lip. You thought Steve would have immediately put his foot down and put a stop to the conversation by now if he didn’t want it. 

“Sorry, it’s really hard to find a way to tell your best friend’s girlfriend that you’ve thought about doing something like this with her.” Steve said and you genuinely laughed at his sarcasm, the teasing in his voice. 

“Okay, fair enough.” You said, making him smile. 

“And you have definitely thought about it, even if you were unconscious at the time.” Bucky teased from behind you. 

“Oh my God, it was one dream.” You felt your face heat up and you covered it with your hands, laughing in embarrassment. 

Bucky squeezed you from behind, arms holding you tight against his chest, making you feel safe in this new situation. 

Steve surprised you when he gently took your wrists in his hands and lowered them from your face so he could look at you. He turned your hands over and held them gently in his own, eyes flicking over to Bucky’s as if he needed to be sure, 100 percent sure, that it was okay with him. 

You felt Bucky nod once, barely, but it was enough for Steve to get what he needed. 

“If you don’t want this, you just say so. You’re in control here, honey. If you want us to pretend this never happened, we can do that.” Steve whispered. The last thing he wanted was to make you uncomfortable or make this something the three of you would regret. 

“I trust you. It’s okay.” Bucky whispered to you, barely audible. You wondered if it was meant for Steve, too, reassuring you both. 

Steve let your hands go, leaving you free to make your choice without pressure. You took a deep breath, felt Bucky pressed tightly against your back, hand on your hip, and gave a shy smile. You reached out and gently tugged on the front of Steve’s t-shirt to bring him closer. 

You didn’t want to leave Bucky’s arms so instead you got Steve to come to you. He returned your smile, looking just as nervous as you felt, but slid forward so he was pressed close to your front. 

“Last chance, Buck.” Steve whispered, eyes never leaving yours, giving him one last out to stop this before it started. 

“You are the two people I love and trust most in this world.” Bucky whispered back and you knew he was speaking to both of you. 

Your hand came up and gently laid on Steve’s cheek, his beard soft under your fingers. It gave Steve the courage to close the rest of the distance between you, his lips finally meeting yours. He was so careful, almost as if he worried he would break you. 

The first press of his lips to yours was chaste, as if testing the waters. When you didn’t pull away and Bucky didn’t quickly change his mind, he relaxed into it. His lips moved against yours slowly, not rushing, reminding you of a lazy Sunday morning with Bucky. 

When his tongue brushed against the seam of your lips, you held back a smile. You met it with yours and you heard the smallest of groans in the back of Steve’s throat. Bucky’s grip on you never faltered, holding you to his chest and now you felt him hardening against your lower back. 

“I think someone else is enjoying this, too.” You whispered to Steve when you separated for air, smiling at him. Bucky groaned, pressing himself into you and kissed your neck. You watched Steve focus on what Bucky was doing to you, how he made you close your eyes and sigh. 

You tugged Steve back to you, seeing he was too entranced with watching to do it himself. It seemed both of them had a bit of a voyeuristic side that you were learning about. 

Steve kissed you again, this time needier. Your hand rested on his chest where it had been tangled in his shirt and you could feel his heart racing under your palm. 

Because Bucky’s hands were on you, you failed to notice that Steve was purposely keeping his to himself, afraid to push the boundaries. Apparently Bucky noticed because he grabbed Steve’s wrist gently and placed his hand on your hip with his. 

Steve’s grasp was tight, nervous, until you scratched your nails down his chest, reminding him that you were touching him as well, that he was okay. He lightened his grip and his thumb brushed under the fabric of your shirt, running it over your hip bone softly as his tongue explored your mouth. 

Bucky’s hand started sliding up your stomach until he could cup your breast, squeezing enough that you moaned into Steve’s mouth. He pulled back, wondering what caused that reaction from you and saw Bucky’s hand moving under your shirt and it made him bite his lip. 

You could see Steve was going to need permission at every step until he was fully comfortable, either from you or Bucky. You smiled at him, grabbing his hand and sliding it up, letting it join Bucky’s. 

He was so gentle, fingers almost tickling up your side. He traced your breast as Bucky’s hand returned to your stomach to let Steve touch you. He cupped one in his hand and swiped his thumb over your nipple, making you push yourself further into his hand with a whimper. You heard his breath catch in his throat with the way you responded to his touch. 

“Is he making you feel good, baby?” Bucky mumbled into your neck between kisses. 

You nodded with a quiet, “Mm-hmm.” 

“Stevie? How you doing?” Bucky asked quietly. 

“Good.” Steve nodded, voice choked with his arousal. 

“Why don’t we get this out of the way?” Bucky asked, tugging on the hem of your shirt. You agreed, sitting up enough for Bucky to pull it over your head and lay it on the arm of the couch behind him. 

Even with the fireplace nearby, the air was still chilly and you shivered without the added warmth of your shirt. Bucky returned his arms around you, hands brushing along your stomach and sides to warm you back up. 

Steve got closer, his upper body close to yours. His hand slid behind your neck, pulling you back to his lips. He was relaxing again, which in turn made you do the same, the tension and embarrassment sliding away. Bucky was pressing kisses to your shoulders, nipping at your skin, an occasional swipe of his tongue giving you chills. 

Steve curled his fingers in your hair at the nape of your neck and trailed kisses down your jaw and collarbone, shifting himself downward on his elbows so he could reach your breasts. His lips closed around your nipple and his tongue flicked at it before lightly grazing it with his teeth, making you moan. 

Bucky was pushing his hips into you from behind, trying to get a little friction. You wondered if Steve was wanting the same, if he was as turned on as you and Bucky were. 

Steve switched sides, giving the other equal attention, his hand that was tangled in your hair sliding down your neck and cupping the one he had abandoned, thumb brushing across the nipple. 

Your back arched, pushing you closer to Steve’s touch. Bucky took the opportunity of your distraction to slide his hand from your hip under your shorts and down the front of your panties. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re soaked.” Bucky moaned into your ear. You heard Steve’s sharp intake of breath at the statement and his hand squeezed you a little tighter. 

“Stevie, you want a taste?” Bucky heard Steve’s noise, too, and knew he wouldn’t make a move without the okay from either of you and based on how wet you were, Bucky was sure you were on board. 

“Is that okay with you?” Steve asked. You found it sweet that he checked in with you, making you feel safe and cared for. You ran your finger along his cheek and smiled at him, nodding. 

He smiled back and pressed kisses along your ribs and stomach, sinking lower on the bed. His fingers danced along the edge of your shorts, pulling lightly so that he could place kisses underneath, taking it slow, making you ache for him. 

Bucky sat up and grabbed the back of his t-shirt and tugged it over his head, piling it on top of yours, missing the skin-on-skin contact with you. He lifted you up, pulling you between his legs with your back pressed to his chest. 

Steve pulled your shorts down slowly, tossing them off the end of the bed. His hands roamed the soft skin of your legs as he came back to you, placing kisses along your thighs until he was settled to press his lips over the lace of your panties, just barely touching you. 

You whimpered and your hips lifted unconsciously, trying to chase the feeling you were so close to getting. Bucky chuckled in your ear, lips and teeth nipping at your earlobe. 

“Always so impatient.” He whispered. 

Steve smiled and brought your last layer of clothing down your legs, feeling more confident with how much you wanted him.

When he was at the end of the bed, after dropping your panties off the edge to join your shorts, he also removed his shirt. He nudged your calf so you would spread your legs, allowing him to stalk up the bed, crawling between your parted thighs. 

Steve watched Bucky’s hand slide down your stomach. His middle finger swiped through your folds and up to your clit to rub small circles while Steve placed open-mouthed kisses on the insides of your thighs. 

You moaned, Bucky’s experience with you knowing exactly what you needed. Steve’s eyes were glued to his hand, learning what you liked, watching you squirm under his touch. 

Bucky removed his hand and brought his finger up to his lips, tongue darting out to clean it off. Steve swallowed thickly as he followed Bucky’s movements, watching him close his eyes and groan at the taste. 

Steve tensed up slightly, feeling suddenly nervous again, worried about not being able to pleasure you. It was something he only dreamed of, was positive he’d never get the chance, and now that it was here he couldn’t quite believe it. 

Instead of stressing about it, he put himself in ‘Captain’ mode and took charge so he didn’t talk himself out of it. He licked a long stripe from your center to your clit and the obscene moan you released at it made him thrust his hips into the bed slowly, trying to get some kind of relief. 

His tongue swirled your clit before dipping back down into the wetness and returning. You writhed against Bucky, keeping your hips as still as you could for Steve. 

“Buck, you didn’t tell me she tasted so good.” Steve’s teasing words surprised you. 

Bucky chuckled darkly, “Sorry, Stevie. Some things you just have to learn for yourself.” 

Steve hummed in agreement before diving back in, focused on your clit. You leaned your head back on Bucky’s shoulder, squeezing your eyes closed. 

“Is that good, baby?” You could hear how much Bucky was enjoying watching you. 

“Yes.” You whimpered. Steve put his arm around the back of your thigh and moved it up so that it was wrapped around his shoulder, allowing him to get closer. You dug your heel into him, being careful to avoid his injured shoulder. 

Your hands had been gripping Bucky’s thighs that sat on each side of you but Steve was driving you crazy, making it hard for you to think of anything but his tongue pushing you higher and higher. You grasped Steve’s hair, fingers tangling and tugging lightly. 

Steve groaned loudly, the slight pain-pleasure going straight to his cock. You smiled at finding something else he had in common with Bucky.

“Fuck.” You whispered, pulling him closer to you. Bucky slid his hands up your sides and cupped your breasts, kneading them softly and assaulting your neck with little nips and licks. 

Steve was watching you, your reactions, but also the way Bucky’s hands and lips trailed over your skin, seeing what you liked, finding himself turned on at the peek into your relationship, at how well Bucky knew your body, what you needed, and how happy he was to give it to you. 

Steve was especially drawn to watching you pull your bottom lip between your teeth and leaning your head back as he made you feel good. He couldn’t stop imagining how those lips would feel wrapped around his cock with his hands buried in your hair. 

“Oh, God.” You moaned, sliding your foot down Steve’s back, making him shiver. 

“You going to cum, baby?” Bucky asked before he nibbled on your earlobe. He knew your tells, how you sounded, how you moved, when you were getting near the tipping point. 

“So close.” You whimpered. 

Steve squeezed your thigh, fingers digging in as you writhed against him, trying to hold back the moan that was threatening to escape at how much he loved getting this chance with you, getting to make you feel good. 

“Oh, God. Steve, right there, yes.” You hissed as his tongue lapped at your clit, zeroing in on it to push you over the edge. Your legs squeezed together, pressing in on his shoulders as they clenched up when the tension just below the surface snapped and your orgasm flooded your senses. 

Bucky was sliding his hands over your stomach, wrapping his arms around you as you came down, helping you relax as your muscles were still tense. 

Steve laid his head on your thigh after he was finished, placing soft kisses there while he waited for you. 

You sighed shakily, running your fingers through Steve’s hair to try and straighten it back out after the mess you’d made of it and he smiled at you, placing a kiss to your palm before you pulled away. 

He chuckled when you held your hands out to him. He climbed to his knees, very aware of how hard he was with his every movement. You also climbed to your knees and and met him halfway. 

Steve lowered his head to you, kissing you softly, hands resting at your waist. Your arms draped over his shoulders, helping to pull you up closer to his height as the kiss became needier. He brought you closer as he got lost in the kiss and groaned when it pressed his length against your belly. 

You smiled into the kiss and slid your hand down his chest slowly. His muscles tensed as your hand brushed across them, tickling him. His breath caught in his throat when you cupped him over his pants, squeezing him. 

“You don’t have to.” He whispered as he laid his forehead against yours. He wanted it, you knew that, could _feel_ that, but he didn’t want you to feel pressured. What he’d gotten was more than he thought could ever be possible and didn’t want to ruin that if you weren’t comfortable. 

You smiled softly at him and placed your other hand along his cheek, forcing him to look you in the eyes, “Steve, with all due respect, shut up and take your pants off.” 

Steve barked out a laugh, surprised by your words, the teasing smile on your face and it instantly made him feel better, more at ease. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He returned, smiling as he stood off to the side of the bed. 

He blushed when he kicked his pants off and found you admiring him, not used to someone looking at him like that. You scooted in front of Bucky to give Steve space to climb back in bed, letting him rest with his back against the sofa cushions, legs stretched out in front of him. It put him in a mirrored position to Bucky on the other end of the sofa. 

In the meantime, you crawled across Bucky, straddling his lap and kissing him. He ran his hands up and down your back as he groaned against your lips. You were pressed against him, feeling how hard he was just from watching you and Steve. 

“While you take care of Stevie, this pretty pussy is mine.” His hips thrust up as he said it and you shivered at how wrecked he sounded, like he was having to stop himself from just throwing you back on the bed and taking you however he wanted. 

Bucky spanked you just hard enough for you to feel a little sting as a dismissal, allowing you to return to Steve now that he was settled back and waiting patiently, surprised to find himself even more turned on by Bucky’s words. 

You now climbed in Steve’s lap, up on your knees, to kiss him again. The way he kissed you was intoxicating, his soft lips and tongue meeting yours as he caressed your skin, fingers sliding behind your neck to hold you to him. 

He had just given you an amazing orgasm and already his kisses were making you ready for round two. Luckily, Bucky was more than capable of taking care of you and you couldn’t wait any longer. 

You trailed your lips down Steve’s jaw and neck, placing kisses along his collarbone and down his chest, taking it slow, watching the fire in his eyes burn brighter as you went. 

You reached your destination and gently grasped him in your hand, thumb swiping across the tip to gather the bead of precum as you stroked him to the base and back. He hissed through his teeth, head dropping back on the back of the sofa. 

He felt you readjusting, the bed shifting underneath him. The warmth of your tongue pulled his eyes open, not wanting to miss the sight of your mouth on him. 

Bucky had climbed out of the bed, sliding his pants down slowly. You could see him out of the corner of your eye watching you. Steve took a glance over at him, too. He noticed your hair would have been blocking Bucky’s view so he pulled your hair back into a makeshift ponytail to hold it off to the side. 

Before this, Steve would have thought that someone watching in such a private moment would have been mortifying but, being Bucky, he just didn’t care. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen him naked before so he wasn’t concerned with that. The way Bucky was was watching what you were doing, eyes dark, he recognized it as the same look he was probably giving you while you were in Bucky’s lap. 

Your mouth was sliding up and down his length, each time taking him a little bit further. Occasionally you would slow down so you could run your tongue over the head, swirling it around, loving the noises Steve would make in return. 

Bucky finally climbed on the bed and you could feel him behind you. He grabbed your hips, lifting them up so you were level to him on his knees. He reached around, rubbing tight circles over your clit and then sliding through your folds, making sure you were ready for him. 

Your hips shifted back and he pushed your knees apart and slid his fingers lightly along your thighs before stroking himself a few times and lining up to sink all the way in. 

You moaned around Steve’s cock, which made him thrust up into your mouth at the vibration and the way your throat squeezed around him, craving more.

“Fuck.” Bucky whispered.

You bobbed along Steve’s length, occasionally swallowing around him when he was down your throat. The noises he made each time you did it just made you wetter, little groans and growls in the back of his throat. 

“Oh, God.” He mumbled, sliding his fingers into your hair, not needing to hold it out of Bucky’s way anymore. He grasped it tightly to keep it from your face so he always had a perfect view of what you were doing to him, a vision he wanted to commit to memory. 

Bucky had started a steady pace, not too fast but enough to feel the coil tighten in your belly.

You were on your elbows between Steve’s legs, knowing you couldn’t trust your forearms to hold your weight as Bucky slammed into you from behind. One of your hands slid up Steve’s thigh and cupped his balls, massaging them gently. 

Steve moaned, hands pulling your hair. 

Bucky groaned at that, “Fuck, Stevie. Do that again.” 

He did, tugging your hair again, and Bucky used your hips to pull you into him at the same time. Every time Steve pulled your hair, you clenched around Bucky, squeezing him tighter, bringing him closer. 

You started whimpering when Bucky shifted closer to you, angling you further up so he would brush that spot that made you see stars on every pass. You knew he was getting close when his hand circled your waist and his fingers rubbed roughly over your clit. 

Your whimpering was doing things to Steve, hearing you so wrecked as you bobbed on his cock and teased his balls was heaven. He groaned, “I’m close,” as he pulled tighter, the strands wrapped around his fingers. 

Bucky growled as you squeezed him again but was determined to make you cum first, holding back until you were satisfied. 

His fingers on your clit and Steve pulling your hair was too much, finally making you fall over the edge. You pulled Bucky over with you, letting himself go when he felt you clenched around him through your orgasm. 

Steve closed his eyes, head back on the sofa as he came down your throat with a moan, holding you on his cock so you were swallowing around him and you felt the warmth hit the back of your tongue. 

Steve released your hair at the same time Bucky pulled out of you, allowing you to remove your mouth from Steve and roll to the side, collapsing on the bed, exhausted. Both Bucky and Steve were fine, barely short of breath, but you were spent. 

Bucky crawled up your body, placing kisses on your cheeks and forehead until you opened your eyes and looked at him. He smiled, caressing your cheek and whispering softly, “I love you.” 

You smiled, “Love you, too.” 

That was when you noticed your hand was being held and it wasn’t by Bucky, too warm for it to be his vibranium hand, so you knew it was Steve. You squeezed it and smiled when he squeezed yours in return. 

Bucky climbed from you, gathering everyone’s clothes. You rolled on your side, looking up at a contented Steve. He jumped and then laughed when Bucky hit him in the face with his underwear and pajama bottoms, an easy way to cut any tension that might have started to build after what had just been shared. 

Bucky tugged his clothes back on and Steve stood up to do the same. Once he was finished, Bucky helped you up so you could go to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed again. 

When you left the bathroom, Steve and Bucky were talking quietly but you couldn’t hear them, voices too low to carry. It made you nervous at first, but the looks they shared wiped it away, their usual ease with each other visible even from across the room. 

You padded across the floor quickly, the wood cold on your bare feet and tried not to shiver. 

Once you reached the side of the bed, Bucky sat up and grabbed you around the waist, rolling you over him and into the middle of the bed, making you squeal in surprise and then laugh as he wrapped you up, kissing the back of your neck. 

You glanced up at Steve to see him chuckling at the two of you. You and Bucky usually weren’t very affectionate in front of the team, though that was a little more relaxed when it was just Steve because he and Bucky were so close, but he was happy to see you both so rat ease with him now. 

Steve settled down onto his side, head on his pillow, and lightly caressed your cheek, “How are you doing?” 

“Good.” You nodded once, placing your hand over his, “You?” 

“Good.” He replied, pulling his hand back once you let it go and smiling at you when you covered your mouth and yawned. 

“Did we wear you out?” Bucky laughed, teasing. 

You nodded and snuggled back into him further, getting comfortable. The fire was dying down but it helped darken the room to make sleep easier. 

Bucky kissed your cheek before laying down, chest pressed to your back to keep you warm. Steve smiled to himself when your hand slid across the bed and grabbed his, linking your fingers together. After the night you’d shared, you wanted that comfort and connection with him for a while longer. 

“Get some sleep, baby.” Bucky whispered to you and Steve squeezed your hand again, his way of seconding Bucky’s comment. 

You drifted off, feeling warm and comfortable, the voices of Steve and Bucky talking quietly fading away. 

You woke in a panic to banging on the door. Your legs were tangled with Steve’s and Bucky’s arm was wrapped around your middle, face buried in your neck. 

The chilliness of the room hit you first. The fire had died out sometime during the night and the only thing keeping you warm was being so close to Steve and Bucky. 

Bucky jumped up before either you or Steve could even start to sit up, immediately tense, eyes narrowed in the direction of the door. He tiptoed across the room and peeked out of the window, barely moving the curtains to check. 

You relaxed when he sighed in relief and went to the door to open it. 

Natasha, Sam, and Wanda came barging into the cabin, eyeing you and Steve still laying in bed. You were so thankful that you had all gotten dressed before bed and it was then you realized that your hand was still linked with Steve’s, never letting go throughout the night. 

You quickly let it go, even though it was under the blanket, so no one would see. Steve quickly glanced at you, frown on his face at the sudden chill of your missing hand and you sent him a half shrug in apology. 

“Did SHIELD just buy these cabins in bulk?” Sam asked, looking around the room and finding it a twin to the one they had stayed in. 

“Knowing Fury, probably.” Natasha snorted. 

“Hey,” Sam crossed his arms as he saw you and Steve still laying in the bed, though directed his words towards Nat and Wanda, “You made me sleep on the stupid floor with the stupid cushions and they all got to share?” 

Natasha shrugged, though the way she was watching you had you wanting to squirm under her gaze, as if she knew what had happened, “Sorry, never going to happen.” 

You weren’t sure if it was paranoia but her words felt like they had more meaning behind them rather than just speaking about sharing a bed with teammates. Sam didn’t react to it, just shaking his head as though he was disappointed and hurt that he didn’t get as comfortable a night as everyone else. 

“Why are you here?” Bucky asked, still annoyed at being forced awake in a panic. 

“Fury didn’t contact you?” Nat asked. 

“No.” 

“He told us to meet here and he’d have a quinjet meet us and pick us all up.” Sam said. 

“A little warning would have been nice.” Bucky grumbled, making Nat snicker at his morning grumpiness. 

“That must have been some sleep if you didn’t hear us coming.” She commented lightly. 

“It was a long hike here.” Bucky agreed, ignoring any kind of implication she may have been making. 

“Get up, get dressed. They should be here any minute.” Sam said, snapping his fingers and gesturing to you and Steve still laying in bed. 

The three of you were used to moving quickly, packing at a moment’s notice so you were ready to go in less than five minutes, folding the sofa back up as you heard the jet arrive. 

Sam, Nat, and Wanda left first as you took one last sweep of the cabin to make sure nothing was left behind. 

Wanda closed the door behind her to keep the snow from blowing in, leaving the three of you alone one last time before you returned home. 

“Well, this was a mission that I’ll never forget.” Steve said quietly, chuckling to himself. 

“No kidding.” You agreed, shaking your head with a smile, following him towards the door. 

Bucky surprised you just as Steve opened the door, arms circling your waist from behind and leaning down to whisper in your ear, making Steve freeze in his tracks, “Who said this could only be a one-time thing?”


End file.
